Give Me A Second To Be Bad
by Rappy Yo Yo
Summary: When Pein's rinnegan and Tobi's sharingan collide, the jutsu is done wrong and now Tobi's new eye opened a vortex to the unknown, sucking every Akatsuki member with it. Meanwhile, F. Trunks is defeating Frieza and his father, Chill, and decides to do a new attack at the same time as the Akatsuki did the jutsu. How will they react to being in a new universe? R
1. Chapter 1

**I have no place to be writing a new story...but frankly I do not care. Anyway, this is more of a present, since my other crossover didn't work, here's a new. There isn't many with the Akatsuki, so I hope this gets lots of feedback and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto/Shippuden.**

**Time for Naruto: Shippuden.**

**Time for DBZ: After GT, Ages are different.**

**Ages for DBZ: **

**Trunks- 26**

**Goten- 25**

**Pan- 17**

**Uub- 24**

**Vegeta- 58**

**Bulma- 54**

**Goku- 48**

**Chi Chi- 45**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Jutsu

"Explain this to me again?" Pein said quietly. "You see, if you combine your rinnegan with Tobi's sharingan we will surely create world peace." His closes companion, Konan said.

"And how would we pull this off?" Pein asked almost in a bored way. "I was doing my research, and Tobi was glad to tell me he had been waiting for this day to happen, he haves a jutsu...he wouldn't tell me what it was called, but he said he wouldn't tell us unless..." She paused...

"Unless what?" Pein asked.

"Unless the operation is done to _my _eye." Said a dark voice from the shadows. Tobi walked out slowly, showing off his bright orange swirly mask, and his all black clothing.

Pein narrowed his eyes, "I suppose."

Tobi grinned under his mask, this was going to be better together than separate.

"I shall gather the rest," Konan said in a monotone, exiting.

"I shall get the jutsu ready."

* * *

Tobi had showed Itachi the jutsu, knowing he was the only one who could copy it. He and Pein layed on a cold silver table. Tobi was excited, but also worried. Even though Itachi had copied the jutsu doesn't mean he had perfected it. Many things can go wrong; they can be blind forever, lose all chakra in there system, even worst; they may be even sucked into another universe.

Konan had strapped them down then went to were all other Akatsuki members were standing, watching quietly. Even Hidan was quiet, waiting to see what happens.

Itachi made some hand signs; ram, boar, ram, tora, boar. Simple, yes, but deadly.

**"Chi Tsugi Genkei hen'yō No Jutsu!" **He yelled out, sending a burst of light to blind the room.

Blood ran down both Pein's eyes onto his cheek, and Tobi's eye as the blood was soaked up by a cloth that was covering all his face except that one eye.

"It's...work..." Tobi couldn't finish his sentence as he groaned from the pain shooting threw his head. Pein didn't make a sound as his eye twitch.

Then, from Tobi's eye, instead of his regular sharingan, his turned to something that looked like an all red eye with black stripes in it (1). Pein's eye stayed the same, but the power from Tobi's new eye made a vortex, making everything shake around them. Soon, Itachi was sucked in along with Pein.

The rest of the Akatsuki members wanted to stay in the safe zone, but Konan said they had to go in. Kakuzu used his wires to grab Tobi, only to be sucked in.

"I think we have to choice but to go inside Tobi's eye portal." Konan muttered, walking slowly to Tobi.

"No fucking way!" Hidan yelled, making Kisame get annoyed and he pushed Hidan inside the vortex. The rest of the members were pretty bold to go inside, so they went.

Even after all of them went, Tobi just was there looking lifeless as his eye swirled and swirled. That until, he sucked himself in his own eye, of course stopping the chaos.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be short. There are two prologs, this is the "Naruto" one and the second Is the "  
DBZ" one. Third chapter will be very long. REVIEWWWWW. Not your average Bulma's Science Thingy.**

**1- Think of it as the umbrella sign off of resident evil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was hard to make.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Move

Future Trunks stood in front if the new Frieza and his father Chill. He wanted to have some fun before Goku and his friends arrive.

"Hm. You hear that, daddy? He said he could defeat us." Frieza chuckled slightly as he asked his father. Chill also chuckled a bit.

"Let the boy have dreams. But I suppose we should get rid of him..." Chill responded.

On cue, there henchmen jumped at Trunks, shouting swears and threats.

Sighing deeply, Trunks took out his sword and ran past the henchmen.

"Look at that, son! He missed!" Chill laughed.

Trunks smirked. The henchmen's faces showed shock as there torso slid off there bottom half.

Frieza only smirked as his father looked surprised.

"Well done. Those were my strongest." He smirked wider, "But now I shall kill you."

Trunks smirked wider too, "You tried killing a saiyan once, what makes you think you can beat me?"

Frieza's smirk dropped fast.

"Your lying," His voice shaking.

Trunks spread his legs apart, arms by his side as he started to gather ki. The ground shook, veins popped everywhere on his body, and his hair sparked golden yellow. An powerful and warm aurora coated his body as his golden hair stood proudly.

"NO!" Frieza made a big ki ball, then aimed it at him.

Trunks held on to the powerful ball until he let it overpower him.

The dust cleared, showing nobody.

"Little brat," He muttered.

Trunks looked at him as he stood on a boulder; perfect time to use his new attack.

He put his hand together, gathering ki, then he shouted a series of words before releasing the attack.

Everything turned bright white, after he could see he powered down. Frieza was dead along with his father.

At that very moment, when he wanted to meet Goku's friends, there was an alarming shout of curse words.

* * *

**Review! After this its all long chapters!**


End file.
